


I'm Yours

by the1andonlyjes



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, GIRLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: Junghee notices a girl with a ukulele on campus.





	1. I'm Yours

She was a bit of a cliché.

Junghee knew that every college campus had a couple of quirky characters. Her older sister went to school with the bubble guy and the person in the shark costume. Junghee’s school just happened to have the Ukulele Girl.

Whenever Junghee had a break between her morning and afternoon classes, she would find Ukulele Girl on a bench in the quad, plucking at the strings. She apparently favored a bench closest to the giant fountain, but Junghee occasionally found her near the dining hall. It was peculiar how focused the girl was. Junghee found the girl so interesting that she made a point to look for her every time she went to get lunch.

As Junghee walked her usual route, she heard someone humming, accompanied by the occasional ukulele string. She moved closer and saw the Ukulele Girl in her usual spot, wearing one earbud and picking at her instrument. It appeared to Junghee that the girl was possibly teaching herself how to play a song by ear. Junghee must have stood in the same spot for too long because eventually the humming and picking stopped. As soon as the girl moved to hear to look up, Junghee started on her route to the dining hall, fastening her pace. 

That night as Junghee had trouble falling asleep, she found herself shuffling through the dating app on her phone. She swiped through countless profiles before a familiar figure crossed her line of vision. Straight dark hair, blunt bangs, the presence of the familiar stringed object. There was no mistake: she had found the Ukulele Girl.

Eunsook, read the name attached to the profile. Junghee’s heart fluttered as she looked back at the profile picture. She couldn’t make out very many facial features, but glanced at the other photos. She was graced with the most gorgeous eyes and a smile that made her feel weak. Junghee hovered her finger over the screen, debating on whether she should tap the like button. Her cowardice eventually won and she closed the app without moving anything on the page. The glow of the home screen highlighted her defeat. She tossed her phone in the general direction of her nightstand until the screen turned off, leaving the bedroom dark. Junghee drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the name Eunsook and the mental image of that beautiful smile. 

-

“Okay, what was the theme that Camus was trying to get across?” Gwiboon asked as she tapped her pencil against the table.

“Kiss my ass.”

“Hey!” Gwiboon said in a hushed whisper. “You need to take this seriously. Midterms are in a week.”

By some miracle, Junghee and Gwiboon had managed to find an empty table in the library. Since her roommate always had friends over at their dorm, she lived for the peaceful moments where she could study. However, Junghee had more than Philosophy on her mind.

“Mmmpphh,” was all Junghee could muster in response, her chin resting on her palm as her mind drifted elsewhere.

“You’re not still thinking about your Guitar Girl, are you?”

“She plays the ukulele.”

“Whatever, same difference.”

Gwiboon stretched and folded her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

“You, know, if she’s so important to you, why don’t you at least try talking to her?”

“It’s not that easy,” Junghee sighed.

“You haven’t even tried!”

“Well, what am I supposed to say? ‘Hi, I think you’re pretty and by the way, I creep on your dating app profile?’ Dude, no.”

“Uh, dude, yes! Or at least like her profile. Maybe that will start a conversation or something.”

Junghee knew Gwiboon was right. The worst part was that Gwiboon knew that Junghee knew she was right.

“Ugh, fine.”

“Good. Well, now that we’re back on track, let’s talk about this Camus guy.”

“UGHHHH I hate this class.” Junghee flopped onto the table.

“Well if you don’t fail this exam, you won’t have to retake it next semester.”

-

Junghee went to the bathroom four times out of nerves. She had been psyching herself up to simply press a like button ever since Gwiboon mentioned it. However, every time she looked at her phone, she saw Eunsook’s profile staring back at her.

Mocking her.

Junghee didn’t know what she was so worried about. She had dated before and rejection was nothing new to her. Still, there was something inside her that worried about this girl in particular rejecting her, and that thought kept her away. She was too attached to just let her feelings wither if Eunsook didn’t find her to be the least bit interesting.

In a brief moment of bravery, Junghee went through the motions of typing out her passcode and opened up the app once more. She swiped through the smiling faces of all the different girls, heart pulsating as she felt herself get near the desired person. When she landed on Eunsook’s profile, she quickly did the most gentle tap on the like button. After checking to make sure her morning alarm was turned on, she put her phone at the furthest corner of the room while she did some last minute studying for her algebra exam the next day.

-

The blaring alarm was still able to wake Junghee despite not being near her bed.

She groggily arose and grabbed her phone to turn the alarm off. As she did so, she checked her notifications as she did every morning. After scrolling through a couple of missed texts from classmates and twitter notifications, she saw it:

“Eunsook likes you back!”

She immediately felt her stomach drop. Junghee even put her glasses on to make sure what she was seeing was real. She wanted to open the window and shout to everyone, but she instead decided to get ready for class.

As she walked across campus to her class, she tried to fight off her negative thoughts.

‘Why didn’t she message me?’ 

‘Maybe she meant to like someone else.’

‘It’s just a like on a dating app. It’s not that big of a deal.’

She tried to stay excited, hoping that this event would give her encouragement to finally speak to the girl. Her happiness kept her mostly focused throughout her classes and her algebra test, which she finished early.

The quad was not as busy as usual when she got out of her exam. She figured she would grab an earlier lunch and chill out before her afternoon class. However, her plans were thwarted when she approached the dining hall and found that it still had fifteen minutes until it opened.

Defeated, she looked around and realized that Eunsook still was not in either of her usual spots. Thinking that it was strange, she walked a little further and didn’t spot her. She wondered where the girl was, hoping that she would see her soon. She sat on the closest bench that would hold her and waited, playing on her phone to pass the time.

It wasn’t long before a shadow entered her field of vision.

“Your name is Junghee, right?”

Junghee looked up to meet the inquisitve face of a girl with long, dark hair and a ukulele in tow.

Eunsook, the girl she had been interested in for weeks, was standing right in front of her. Not wanting to prolong any awkwardness on her behalf, Junghee answered her.

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’s me.”

Junghee cringed inwardly at her less than smooth introduction, but Eunsook apparently paid no mind. Junghee swore she felt her breath hitch when Eunsook’s mouth grew into that signature smile.

“Great! I had a feeling it was you but I just wanted to be sure. I recognized you from your profile picture,” Eunsook said as she sat on the bench next to Junghee.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re actually around this area quite often, aren’t you?”

“I come here for lunch,” Junghee said as she looked towards the ground, “but I like to listen to you play. The ukulele, I mean.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

All Junghee could do was smile without meeting the other girl’s gaze. She could feel her face becoming warm as she was surely turning a lovely shade of pink.

“Well, since you like to listen to me play, why don’t you listen right now? I’ve been teaching myself this one song and I think you’d be the perfect audience,” Eunsook smiled at the blushing girl beside as she brought her ukulele into position.

“Sure! I’d love that,” Junghee spoke with a nervous chuckle.

Eunsook began to play the instrument, the mellow notes sounding out around the both of them. It took a couple of chords for Junghee to realize that she recognized the song. She swayed her body to the beat until Eunsook began to sing.

Junghee had never heard Eunsook’s singing voice before and was awestruck. Her voice was smooth and sweet like honey. It surrounded the girl with intensity and comfort wrapped into one. Eunsook sang beautifully and Junghee was honored to be in her presence.

As she sang, Eunsook glanced over at Junghee, pleased that the girl was watching her with such eager attention. She caught the girl’s eye, seemingly trying to communicate with her. Almost as though she wanted her to sing along, too. Junghee pointed to herself in confusion and Eunsook only nodded in affirmation. 

Junghee joined in and sang with Eunsook for the last verse and chorus. Her face was still red, but she couldn’t help but notice how well their voices meshed together. Singing with the other girl felt so right to Junghee that she never wanted it to end.

Further away stood Gwiboon, eating a rice krispy treat. She took in the scene of her idiot friend and Ukulele Girl singing as if no one else was in the quad with them. She couldn’t help but smirk when she saw both of their smiling faces.

She knew she was right.


	2. Here in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness between Junghee and Eunsook

Kim Junghee was not soft.

Ask anyone at her old high school. She was intimidating, tough, and most definitely NOT soft. Nope, no way.

Kim Gwiboon, Junghee’s best friend since middle school, begged to differ. 

She saw the countless crushes Junghee had on people and how flustered she would get. She would turn crimson and hide behind Gwiboon in the hallways before the other girl would tire of her antics and push her to do something.

She knew that people found her shyness endearing. Eunsook was no different. The renowned Ukulele Girl found herself accompanying Junghee during her lunchtime. 

It was during this time that the two got to know one another. While Junghee was a freshman and a journalism major, Eunsook was a junior and an education major. While Eunsook learned how to play the ukulele, Junghee knew how to play the guitar. The two would often talk about their other interests and shared information about their friends. 

“That’s so cool that Taeyeon is a dance major,” Junghee said as the two girls sat at a table in the dining hall.

“Yeah, she really likes it. She’s going to dance in a showcase next semester so we should definitely check it out.”

“Ah, cool!”

Junghee liked the way Eunsook spoke. She could listen to her talk all day about anything she wished. It was nice to just be in the girl’s company.

“Damn! I forgot to get napkins. Do you need anything?” Eunsook asked as she stood.

“Nah, I’m okay.”

As Eunsook walked to the napkin holder, Junghee watched her. She found her gaze slowly lowering to the girl’s firm backside. That was nice, too. Once the older girl turned around, Junghee was caught in the act. She tried to act like she wasn’t looking, but Eunsook only smirked at her when she got back to the table.

“Your face is so cute when you’re flushed.”

Junghee said nothing and stabbed into her pasta.

-

When Junghee’s residence hall had their weekly movie night, she invited Eunsook. It was her way of asking her out on a date without saying so. The two girls had not been anywhere together except for the quad and the dining hall. The opportunity presented itself and was too perfect to pass up. Of course, the older girl happily accepted.

Junghee would be lying if she said she didn’t use a brand new shampoo that day and put on a little more makeup than she usually did for a casual movie night. Still, she felt more confident as she went downstairs and opened the main door for her guest. 

“Hey. I hope I’m not too late,” Eunsook said as she walked in.

“Oh no, they haven’t even started the movie yet. We have snacks if you want any.”

Junghee introduced the junior to everyone before settling into a crevice on the old, ratted couch. As Eunsook sat beside her, the rest of the girls gathered around the TV and the lights turned off. 

The movie itself was some popular zombie movie that everyone was raving about, so Junghee didn’t think she could eat without feeling queasy. Eunsook, however, grabbed a couple of candies, even offering some to Junghee. When she declined, the other girl went back to intently watching the movie.

There was something Junghee found intoxicating about Eunsook’s scent.

She wasn’t wearing a heavy perfume, but she smelled so clean and nice. There was a certain kind of comfort in the way she smelled.

It almost felt as if she was home.

The only way she could describe it was that Eunsook smelled like home. 

This only made her want to snuggle closer, but she didn’t want to push her luck. Unfortunately, Eunsook shifted a bit in her seat, causing Junghee to snap out of her daze. She wiped the crumbs off her jeans and looked around the room, spotting the side table that was next to the couch on Junghee’s side. She reached past the girl, making sure not to block her vision and placed some unopened candy bars on the table. Junghee swore her own breathing stopped as the girl pressed her body closer. She was able to sigh in relief once Eunsook moved away again, but slowly realized something.

Eunsook’s arm was draped around her shoulder, her fingers casually stroking her. 

Junghee want to scream. She could, too, and disguise it as being scared of the movie. She didn’t end up screaming, but she felt her own breath quicken. Her heart pounded so loudly that she felt like everyone in the room could hear it over the movie. Junghee shivered out of nerves, but Eunsook only pulled her closer. She finally turned her head and looked down at the shy girl. Her face was illuminated by the TV glow and Junghee saw as Eunsook kept eye contact with her and gave her the sweetest, and sexiest, smile.

Oh.

This was not bad at all.

The humming her body felt was familiar and very much welcome. At this point, all Junghee wanted to do was allow herself the affection she desired. She settled into Eunsook’s embrace and was pleased to be drawn even tighter into her grasp.

After the movie ended, Junghee walked Eunsook out to her car.

“We should really do this again sometime,” she said as the two walked through the parking lot.

“I’d really like that,” Junghee replied.

They stopped in front of Eunsook’s car and the girls faced each other.

“Well, this is me.”

“Okay. Text me when you get home.”

What Eunsook did next was unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. She stroked Junghee’s cheek, passing her thumb over her slightly chapped lips. Junghee instinctively closed her eyes and she felt the press of Eunsook’s luscious lips against her own. 

Her mind didn’t even register the loud cheers that came from the common room inside her dorm.

-

It was a rainy afternoon and Eunsook had decided to join Junghee and Gwiboon in their study session. 

It was less of a study session and more of a flirting session from Gwiboon’s point of view. Their table at the library had the sound of tiny giggles and whispers accompanied by hand holding and Junghee stroking Eunsook’s palm with her thumb. 

Gwiboon couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Yah!”

After some surprised looks and loud shushes, Gwiboon lowered her tone.

“If you guys are going to be gross, maybe we should stop for the day.”

The other two girls only laughed at Gwiboon and her obvious annoyance with their flirting. 

“She’s probably right,” Junghee said while closing her books. “We should leave anyways before the storm gets worse.”

“I’m cool with that. I’ll walk you back to your dorm, okay?”

Gwiboon rolled her eyes at them, packing her stuff into her bag. She shuffled around inside and got frantic before stomping her foot.

“Damn it. I forgot my umbrella. Can I borrow yours?”

Junghee reached into her backpack and grabbed her umbrella, handing it to her friend.

“Sure. Are you okay with sharing, Eunsook?”

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually.”

The three of them made their way out the main doors and readied themselves to go out in the rain. Eunsook wrapped her arm around Junghee and hovered the clear umbrella over the both of them. Gwiboon couldn’t help but watch them as they walked together. She was happy for Junghee, even though their cuteness was sometimes sickening.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the girls snuggled closer under their shared umbrella. However, the serene and picturesque moment was interrupted by a drenched Taeyeon running past them, holding her backpack over her head.

“I HATE THIS SCHOOL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheaply disguised fantasies? In MY fanfic? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Anywho, it feels good to be back. It's been over a year since I've written anything. I'm really nervous because I have never written for this fandom or pairing before, but I'm glad just to be here!  
> Cross-posted to my [kpop](https://whisperwoofwoof.tumblr.com/post/159741401337/im-yours) [tumblr](https://whisperwoofwoof.tumblr.com/post/159781385572/here-in-your-arms)


End file.
